octopodfandomcom-20200215-history
GUP-B
The GUP-B is Kwazii's personal GUP. It is the fastest GUP and is built to look like a tiger shark. It has only ever been piloted by Kwazii (but by Peso once in The Octonauts and the Damselfish, and by Pinto in The Octonauts and the Great Penguin Race) Features *The GUP-B has a turbo button for emergencies featured in The Octonauts and the Undersea Storm (the first episode the GUP is seen in) *Flying fish mode which extends purple pectoral fins (like wings) and a tail fin so the GUP can glide above the surface, like real flying fish. This is seen in The Octonauts and the Flying Fish, the Coconut Crabs and the Triggerfish. *An eject button seen in The Octonauts and the Giant Kelp Forest. *Similarly to the GUP-A in The Octonauts and the Decorator Crab, the GUP-B has a camouflage mode that makes it look like a real tiger shark, the sea creature it is built to look like. This has only been seen in The Octonauts and the Hammerhead Sharks, where it confuses an octopus and a hammerhead shark pup. Sea Creature The GUP-B is built to look like a tiger shark, a shark that, ironically, swims slowly. However, it is extremely dangerous and can eat almost anything. Appearances This is a list of episodes in which the GUP-B has appeared. Season 1 The GUP-B was featured in 17 episodes out of 50 in the first season. *The Octonauts and the Undersea Storm *The Octonauts and the Crab and Urchin *The Octonauts and the Flying Fish *The Octonauts and the Orcas *The Octonauts and the Remipedes (mentioned only) *The Octonauts and the Speedy Sailfish *The Octonauts and the Albino Humpback Whale *The Octonauts and the Giant Kelp Forest *The Octonauts and the Narwhal (mentioned only) *The Octonauts and the Mixed Up Whales *The Octonauts and the Beluga Whales *The Octonauts and the Hungry Pilot Fish *The Octonauts and the Vampire Squid *The Octonauts and the Baby Dolphin *The Octonauts and the Slime Eels *The Octonauts and the Sardine School *The Octonauts and the Humuhumunukunukuapua'a Season 2 The GUP-B was featured in 8 episodes out of 22 in the second season. *The Octonauts and the Colossal Squid *The Octonauts and the Coconut Crabs *The Octonauts and the Damselfish *The Octonauts and the Swashbuckling Swordfish *The Octonauts and the Triggerfish *The Octonauts and the Lionfish *The Octonauts and the Saltwater Crocodile *The Octonauts and the Humphead Parrotfish Season 3 The GUP-B was featured in 3 episodes out of 20 in the third season. *The Octonauts and the Humpback Whales *The Octonauts and the Sea Pigs *The Octonauts and the Hammerhead Sharks Season 4 The GUP-B has not been featured in any episode of the fourth season yet. Special episodes The GUP-B was featured in 3 out of 7 double-length episodes. *The Octonauts and the Great Penguin Race *The Octonauts and the Great Christmas Rescue *The Octonauts and the Great Arctic Adventure Problems Octonauts and the Undersea Storm: The GUP-B crashes into the reef using the Turbo button, Barnacles have to save the gup before the storm hits. Octonauts and the Kelp Forest: Kwazii forgot to turn off the engine when pressing a button making the whole gup drives away itself before crashing into the Kelp Forest. Octonauts and the Saltwater Crocodile: Gups A,B and E collided themselves when a crocodile got angry to the Octonauts after they abandoned the Gups. Octonauts and Operation Cooperation: The GUP-B crashes with the GUP-D into the middle of the reef. The Sea creatures helped them fix the gups before going back to the Octopod. Octonauts and the Vampire Squid: The Vampire Squid squirts ink into the GUP-B and crashes. He squirts the GUP-D later. Best Driver Kwazii Other Drivers Tweak Peso Pinto (stolen since the Great Penguin Race) NOT DRIVIN Barnacles Shellington ''Dashi'' Tunip and the Vegimals Trivia It has been damaged in 6 different episodes: *The Octonauts and the Undersea Storm *The Octonauts and the Speedy Sailfish (battery drained along with all other GUPs) *The Octonauts and the Giant Kelp Forest (battery drained) *The Octonauts and the Vampire Squid (along with GUP-A) *The Octonauts and the Coconut Crabs *The Octonauts and the Humpback Whales It is one of two (formerly three) GUPs with only one seat. The other is the GUP-D (and in early episodes the GUP-E) In one episode, Kwazii mentions that he painted the shark teeth on the GUP-B himself. GUPBNight.PNG|The GUP-B at night. GUPB Damaged.PNG|The GUP-B damaged. GUPB Finder.JPG|The GUP-B when viewed on the GUP Finder. GUPB Flying Fish.PNG|The GUP-B's flying fish mode. GUPB toy.PNG|The toy of the GUP-B, with Kwazii and a shark. GUPB Whale.PNG|The GUP-B supporting the fin of an Albino Humpback Whale. GUPB Whale front.PNG Category:Vehicles